Robotic tool changers generally comprise a master unit and a tool unit. Typically the master unit is supported from a robotic arm while the tool unit is coupled to the master unit and supports a tool. In some designs, to couple the master and tool units together, the master unit is provided with a fluid actuated piston that includes a contact area for engaging a series of balls that are normally held in a ball retention area of the master unit. When the master unit and tool unit are engaged for connection, the contact area of the piston engages the ball and positions the balls outwardly where the balls engage a bearing race formed in the tool unit. The geometry of the bearing race and the manner of urging the balls into the bearing race causes the master unit and tool unit to be pulled together into a locked position.
The contact area of the piston, sometimes referred to as a cam, is particularly configured to provide two distinct functions. First the contact surface is provided with a locking surface. When the locking surface engages the balls, the geometry of the locking surface causes the balls to engage the bearing race of the tool unit such that the tool unit is pulled into a locked position within the master unit. Also disposed on the contact area is what is typically referred to as a failsafe surface. The function of the failsafe surface is to engage the balls and aid in maintaining a coupled relationship between the master unit and tool unit when there has been a failure of the fluid supply system to the piston, or when the supply of fluid has been temporarily shut off or otherwise interrupted. In other words, the failsafe surface, on a temporary basis, prevents the piston and its contact surface from moving directly from a locked position to an unlocked position. However, failsafe surfaces found on pistons are cylindrical and extend generally parallel to the longitudinal axis of the piston. Thus, when such a failsafe surface engages the balls, there is no opposing force to be overcome in order for the piston to move from the locked position to the unlocked position. In some situations it may be possible for the piston to accidentally move past the failsafe position. For example, it is conceivable that because of vibrations or shocks or other external forces that the piston can accidentally move past the failsafe position to the unlocked position.